spacescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Core
The core is the heart of Sharis , it is known to be the home to the rich and the Powerful Ones. This part of the city is where all the technology advances are concentrated. it is a highly advanced city. The city is based of the hierarchy system based on the special powers of the powerful ones. Powerful ones are given special status and are hailed as the protectors of the planet and society.The powerful ones are also looked upto keep the social order in the city. ''Technology '': The main energy source for the core is a huge generator which harvests the energy from the planet itself , The core is the highest consumer of the energy resources. With the technical advancements it is possible to meet the ever rising energy demands easily. The core is surrounded by an artificial magnetic field which makes high speed locomotive trains and other automobiles operational across the city.At night the streets and and buildings are illuminated by self glowing lights. Architecture ''': The skyline of the core is dotted with many sky scrappers to accomadate the huge population , most of the buildings have a mix of modern look with small elements of cultural influence from the old age of Utopia.More important buildings have more glass structures in order strenghthen the force fields around them. '''People and Culture : Significant portion of the population belongs to Utopians , but now it has people from other planets also mixing in the making the Core a melting pot of various species and races. People in the core are known to live lavishly. It is home to the luxury living and culturally very rich. Fashion : The core also caters to the largest Haute couture of the city. People in the core prefer reflection of their individuality through their clothing.This makes the fashion in the core a very wide spectrum of styles from lengthy robes to cyberpunk dressing , the fashion landscape of the core is huge. Religion : The religion and preaching any religious activity has been banned since the Riots of Faith in 2601. Religion is considered a very private matter and all matter in this regard are directly handled by the powerful ones. Politics : The core is home to the political scenario of Sharis , although there is an democracy the city is indirectly ruled by the Powerful ones. No major political decisions can be taken without the consent of the Powerful ones. 'Landmarks ': - Headquarters of the powerful ones : It is a very advanced building where only selected people are allowed to enter. - City center : It closely resembles and inspired from The Citadel back in Utopia. - Museum of History : It contains all the records and displays the journey of humanity from Utopia to Solaris. - Council : Place where all the major decisions are taken under the supervision of the powerful ones. 'Topography ': The core is separated from The Greenland via a circular range of mountains.The core has some parks ans pastures which are maintained by artificial means. 'Weather and temperature ': Weather is mostly pleasant throughout the year and the temperature of the Core is controlled via artificial means. Category:Environment Category:All